Please Remember Me: The Doctor
by Terrifica Oneiroi
Summary: Songfic: The Doctor hopes that Rose will remember him, though he knows that she'll live on, and love again. "Please Remember Me" by John Barrowman


Doctor Who (C) BBC

"Please Remember Me" isn't (C) John Barrowman, but he's who I got inspired from, so props to him.

Summary: Songfic: The Doctor wants Rose to remember him, even though he hopes she'll find love again.

* * *

"I… I love you."

_When all our tears have reached the sea.  
__Part of you will live in me.  
__Way down deep inside my hearts.  
__The days keep coming without fail.  
__A new wind is gonna find your sail.  
__That's where your journey starts._

He watched her, beautiful tear streaked face and blowing hair. She loved him. She'd pulled her courage together and told him what he'd already known. Of course, knowing this now only made it more painful in the end. They were standing only inches apart, and yet, miles and light years from each other. They could never touch, never hug, never grasp hands like before. Their paths were split, this was the end.

But it wasn't, was it? Because Rose Tyler would live on. She'd live, and she'd love again.

_You'll find better love,  
__Strong as it ever was,  
__Deep as the river runs,  
__Warm as the morning sun.  
__Please remember me._

Was it selfish to wish that she remember him always? Sarah-Jane's face popped up into his mind. She waited for him, for so long she waited in vain. He remembered each of his companions. They all held special places in him, but perhaps, Rose held more than others. She'd met him at his worst. She knew his dark places, the times that his past caught up with him. He loved her for that, for never shying away. She'd always just taken his hand and waited until he remembered that there was something good in the universe. Rassilon help him, but he wanted to know that he'd had an impact like that on her life.

_Just like the waves down by the shore,  
__We're gonna keep on coming back for more.  
__Cause we don't ever wanna stop.  
__Out in this brave new world you seek  
__O'er the valleys and the peaks  
__And I can see you on the top._

Oh, Rose Tyler was going to be fantastic. Defender of the Earth, if not the universe. Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. She'd go on, live her life, fall in love again, and just be wonderful. And he was going to miss her like hell.

_You'll find better love,  
__Strong as it ever was,  
__Deep as the river runs,  
__Warm as the morning sun.  
__Please remember me._

He'd talk about her. He wouldn't just pack away his memories of her like he'd done others. She'd never felt comfortable with that, with being forgotten so easily. No, he'd always remember Rose Tyler. She deserved that much from him.

_Remember me when you're out walking  
__When snow falls high outside your door  
__Late at night when you're not sleeping  
__And moonlight falls across your floor.  
__I can't hurt you anymore._

He didn't want her to miss him, to be sad. But sometimes, maybe on the off chance that something would make her remember. Like when it snowed at Christmas, he hoped she would remember their first Christmas together, her first proper trip in the TARDIS. He hoped she'd remember that he'd called her beautiful. Or when she couldn't sleep, he hoped she might remember them sitting in the library, warm tea and pleasant conversation. He hoped she wouldn't remember the hard times, like him crashing through the mirror leaving her and Mickey behind. He hoped she wouldn't remember him being cross at her back in 1987. He wanted to be that fond memory that sometimes slipped back into her mind.

That's all he ever really wanted. Someone to remember him, to think of him with fondness and warmth. He wanted someone to remember him well, to abate the guilt he still felt. He wanted someone to love him for who he was, and he found that in Rose Tyler's heart.

_You'll find better love,  
__Strong as it ever was,  
__Deep as the river runs,  
__Warm as the morning sun.  
__But please remember me._

"Rose Tyler…"

* * *

Reviews make the world go 'round...


End file.
